


Pupetry

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, Not Jack's fault - honest, Other, Owen's fault, funny - not, john's fault, pupetry of a bodypart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds Owen's DVD, shows John his fave 'bits' and Ianto is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pupetry

“You’re pissed at me, aren’t you” Jack whispered as Ianto passed him in the doorway.

 

Ianto turned to face him, butler mask firmly in place, “No sir. Just tired.”

 

Jack called after Ianto as he minced away and then swore in the now silent office. Yep, right royally pissed.

 

It was John’s fault. He was the one who started the game and it wasn’t Jack’s fault if Ianto took it personally. Sure they were both naked, and yeah, they were both semi-erect but that was just the thing you see.

 

If you had a semi erect penis it was easier to do the “elephant” and when he had shown John, well it would have been rude if he hadn’t helped John by showing him how to pull the scrotum skin either side to resemble elephant ears.

 

So, it led to several different ideas and both men were giggling like lunatics. John had begged for the name of the movie and Jack had promised a loan of his own copy.

 

When Ianto had walked in as Jack was demonstrating the “Taco” for John with John’s penis as the filling, well. Ianto was always so prudish.

 

Now Jack came to think of it, it was Owen’s fault. It had originally been his DVD left in the SUV one night. If not for him, this would never have happened.

 

Now firmly outraged at Owen for placing him in this predicament Jack went in search of the dirty little cockney toad.

 

“Hey. Jackie” John called from the walkway above. Everyone looked up as Ianto groaned.

 

John stood there with a ball either side of his penis as he wriggled it about, “A hotdog!”

 

As Ianto glared at Jack and Jack glared at Owen, Owen slapped his own forehead. Bloody “Puppetry of the Penis” still haunting him.


End file.
